


Sweet Nothings

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-16
Updated: 2001-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champagne, chocolate, roses... and handcuffs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

Jack was losing his mind, completely crazed with lust and unable to think of anything but his hungry skin and aching hard-on. Daniel knew; Jack could see it in his eyes, but Daniel just smiled sweet mischief at him and continued the light, tormenting touches. He'd been touching him like that seemingly forever, always missing the spot Jack **wanted** touched.

"Daniel!" he groaned, pleading.

Daniel beamed, his smile blindingly sunny, running his fingernails across Jack's chest, pausing to lightly pinch his nipples. Jack tugged against the padded wrist cuffs and groaned again.

Daniel leaned over and picked up his champagne glass and took a leisurely sip, as if he had all the time in the world. Jack made an impatient noise, and Daniel looked at him, innocently. "I'm sorry, did you have somewhere to go?" Daniel asked sweetly.

Daniel took another sip of champagne. "Would you like some?" he offered solicitously. At Jack's nod, Daniel took a large sip without swallowing and covered Jack's mouth in a kiss, slowly letting him drink from his lips.

Jack moaned and suckled Daniel's champagne-flavored tongue, arching up into the silky, alcohol-tingly kiss, the glass chilly against his shoulder.

Daniel moved closer to deepen the kiss, his erection brushing Jack's leg, hard and slightly slick at the tip. Jack moaned, and Daniel rubbed sensuously against his thigh as they kissed.

Jack decided this was a great idea and tried to squirm into a position where he could rub against Daniel, but Daniel firmly held down his other hip and made a disapproving noise into Jack's mouth. Jack whimpered in protest at the unfairness of Daniel being allowed to hump his leg while he had to lie there frustrated. He felt Daniel's mouth quirk up in a smile through the kiss, but Daniel showed no signs of relenting.

Daniel was evil, Jack decided. Sweet, but evil. God, he loved him. This was torture, just terrible, and he hoped Daniel didn't stop any time soon.

"More?" Daniel asked softly.

Jack made a noise that was about an octave higher than he would have said he could make.

Daniel put the glass on the nightstand and reached into the box of chocolates. "Poor baby," he murmured with tender amusement.

He held the chocolate over Jack's lips, offering, and Jack leaned up to take it from him. Daniel made no effort to get his fingers out of the way, so Jack sucked on them as the chocolate melted on and around them, licked them clean and kept sucking, moving in a familiar rhythm, a promise.

Daniel watched with growing hunger, lips parting, breathing quickening as he gently slipped his fingers in and out of Jack's mouth, withdrawing them slowly to replace them with his tongue as he kissed Jack deeply, caressing Jack's tongue and the roof of his mouth, tasting the faintest traces of champagne and chocolate.

"Mine," Daniel whispered lovingly into Jack's mouth before slipping in again, swiping tongue against tongue, soft and sensuous. "All mine," he murmured, pulling back to run a fingertip up to the little scar in Jack's eyebrow, then caressing Jack's cheek.

"Yes," Jack breathed in agreement, leaning up to kiss Daniel. Daniel pulled away playfully, then descended upon Jack passionately, kissing harder this time as Jack strained up into the kiss.

Daniel smiled tenderly at Jack, then pulled a red rose out of a vase on the nightstand and playfully tickled Jack's lips with the bloom.

Jack kissed the flower, looking up at Daniel meaningfully, and Daniel trailed it straight down to brush the velvety soft petals across Jack's penis. Jack thrust up, trying to increase the contact.

__

_Okay, so I'm fucking a rose. What the hell._

Daniel casually put the rose down on the nightstand and leaned over to pick up his champagne glass again.

Jack tried to pull loose, and jarred Daniel's arm, spilling cold champagne across his chest. Jack gasped, his gasp turning to a moan as Daniel looked up at him mischievously through his lashes and leaned down to lap champagne off Jack's chest in long, lingering strokes.

"Jesus," Jack breathed, arching up into Daniel's tongue. Daniel glanced up, and started licking his way down slowly, teasingly ignoring Jack's twitching erection to lick his thighs.

Jack thrust up into air. "**Killing** me here!" he protested.

"Would you like to come?" Daniel asked politely, in the same tone he would use to offer Jack more chocolate. He took a sip of champagne, watching Jack solicitously.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, then shut it, uncertain. He knew the longer Daniel teased him, the more intense his pleasure would be. On the other hand... He looked up at Daniel, who was smiling at him. Trying not to smirk, actually. "Yes, please," Jack answered in a mockery of Daniel's tone. "That would be very nice."

Daniel drizzled cold champagne over Jack's penis. Jack yelped, and Daniel proceeded to lick it off, warming Jack back up with his tongue. After repeating this process a few times, Daniel took a sip, and then took Jack into his champagne-filled mouth, surrounding Jack's dick with cold liquid and warm mouth, licking, teasing, swallowing the champagne and sucking in earnest. He took another mouthful of chilled bubbly alcohol to mingle with a mouthful of Jack, who moaned and writhed until he arched up, giving Daniel something hot and slick to swallow.

Daniel moved up and unbuckled the cuffs, freeing Jack's hands, and snuggled up close. "I take it you didn't mind that too terribly?" Daniel asked smugly, kissing Jack on the cheek.

Jack gave an amused little snort and pulled Daniel closer. "You're evil," he accused.

"You love it," Daniel retorted, plucking a chocolate out of the box and popping it into his mouth.

"Damn straight!" Jack agreed cheerfully, pulling Daniel into a chocolatey kiss, long and lingering, then pulling away to ask, "What do you want me to do to you?"

"A reward for my evil deeds?" Daniel teased, running a finger across Jack's lips. This was hint enough for Jack, who started kissing a trail downwards, slowly. Daniel grabbed the lube off the nightstand and handed it to Jack, adding, "Use your fingers, too."

"Whatever you want." Jack grinned up the plane of Daniel's body, then slicked up his index finger, sliding it in easily as he wrapped his mouth around Daniel's dick. Daniel cried out, so relaxed that Jack immediately withdrew his finger to slip in two, moving them in time with his mouth. Daniel was always noisy, but this time he seemed already about to explode, and Jack reflected complacently that Daniel must really be crazy about him to get so turned on just by ruthlessly wringing pleasure from Jack's helpless body.

"Jack, yes," Daniel moaned, reaching a hand down to caress Jack's head before stretching up to grab his pillow, hard. That wasn't enough for him either; he groped up towards the headboard as Jack continued to suck him, fucking him with his fingers until he fell silent and arched, filling Jack's mouth with slick saltiness.

Jack slipped his fingers out, licked his lips, and moved to cuddle Daniel. He kissed the top of Daniel's head and murmured, softly, "Love you."

Daniel clung to Jack, burying his face in Jack's shoulder and whispering, "Me, too."


End file.
